LEGO Green Lantern: The Video-Game
'''LEGO Green Lantern '''is a 3DS, XBox, PS3, Wii and PC game based off the newly released sets. Plot Green Lantern and Kilowog must stop Sinestro from unleashing Parallax among the world! World 1 - Star Sapphire's Siege Take Flight Green Lantern flies after Star Sapphire and Tattooed Man. Level Type: Vehicle. Playable: Green Lantern's Air-Plane (Made with ring) Boss: Tattooed Man's Air Jet (8 Hearts) Unlockable: Ferris Aircrafts Security Guard, Soldier Tattoos and Rings Green Lantern arrives to the mall where Star Sapphire and Tattooed Man landed. Star Sapphire sneaks away while Tattooed Man distracts The Green Lantern. Level Type: Brawl, Boss. Playable: Green Lantern (Hal Jordon) and Green Lantern (John Stewart) Boss: Tattooed Man (10 Hearts) Unlockable: Mall Cop, Tattooed Man, Tattooed Man Henchman, John Stewart, Green Lantern (John Stewart), Abel Tarrant Born On A Monday At the swamp, Solomon Grundy and Star Sapphire are about to escape from the police after robbing a scoence lab to make a machine. Grundy attacks the 2 Green Lanterns as Star Sapphire gets away once more. Level Type: Puzzle, Boss. Playable: Green Lantern (Hal Jordon) and Green Lantern (John Stewart) Boss: Solomon Grundy (13 Hearts) Unlockable: Cyrus Gold, Solomon Grundy, Grave Digger, Swamp Creature Star Sapphire Chase After defeating Grundy, Hal Jordan and John Stewart confront Star Sapphire just outside the city, and she gets off in a boat. Level Type: Vehicle Playable: Motor-Boat Boss: Star Sapphire's Get-A-Way Boat (14 Hearts) Unlockable: Sailor Final Fight In The Secret Lair Hal and John meet Star Sapphire in her underground lair, where she introduces them to her machine she is building: something to combine all the Lantern Rings into one and make herself the ultimate ruler of the world. John's ring gets sucked into it, leaving Hal on his own. Level Type: Puzzle, Boss. Playable: Green Lantern (Hal Jordon) Boss: Star Sapphire (16 Hearts) Unlockable: Star Sapphire, Carol Ferris, Star Sapphire Henchman World 2 - Attack of the Black Lanterns! Based off the Black Lantern story arch. Evil Rising Hal Jordon is flying an airplane when he sees Black Lanterns coming to Earth. Hal jumps out of the plane and transforms into The Green Lantern before falling to his death. Green Lantern arrives at a brawl between The Black Lanterns and the army at the Grand Canyon. Level type: Brawl. Playable: Green Lantern (Hal Jordon). Unlockable: Tourist, Soldier The Black Hand Green Lantern investigates more about The Black Lanterns' plans, but, while investigating, Green Lantern is ambushed by Black Lanterns, and sees Black Hand escaping the scene! Level type: Brawl, Boss. Playable: Green Lantern (Hal Jordon). Boss: Black Hand (6 Hearts) Unlockable: Black Hand, William Hand, Black Hand Henchmen, Black Lantern Black Lantern Battle Hal Jordon disguises himself as a Black Lantern and enters their lair, where he sees the plans to resurrect Parallax. He accidently gasps, and the Black Lanterns realize its him, so they attack him. Hal must escape the bilding and make it to the lair of Nekron, the Black Lanterns leader. Level type: Escape, Brawl. Playable: Green Lantern (Hal Jordon) (Black Lantern Suit) Unlockable: Black Lantern Hal Jordon, Black Lantern Guard Black Lantern Brawl At Oa Hal Jordon switches back to his Green Lantern self and goes to save Oa from the Black Lanterns. He teams up with Kilowog and goes to stop The Black Lanterns. Level type: Brawl, Boss. Playable: Green Lantern (Hal Jordon), Kilowog Boss: Skar (8 Hearts) Unlockable: Kilowog, Skar Hunger of Nekron Kilowog and Green Lantern see Nekron and follow him to his lair: and they see a bunch of Green Lantern and Earthling slaves, being fed to Nekron by the Black Lantern Corps. Kilowog and GL fight the Black Lanterns and go after Nekron, to save all life in existence. Level type: Brawl, Boss. Plaable: Green Lantern (Hal Jordon), Kilowog Boss: Nekron (13 Hearts) Unlockable: Nekron, Soul, Slaved Green Lantern Chapter 3 - The Sins of Sinestro Based off the Green Lantern movie. Attack of Sinestro Category:Unfinished Category:LEGO Green Lantern Category:Video-Games